


i am the robin

by queenmcgonagall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet based on Harry’s birdcage tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the robin

Inside gold a songbird sings

          a tune, a lover, a plea for help?

echo, throw it back, its mournful song pulls your heart strings

          the songbird puffs out his chest

look

          I am the Robin

          look at my bright red breast

          watch me sing

          hear my song, I am playing it for you

hey don’t ignore me, please hear this, it’s for you

the songbird is proud of himself, I am the Robin he sings

          the gold, the light, the metal, the bars

          the cold, the dark, the cell, the prison

          the no-freedom

reach in, put your thumb and first finger around the songbird’s neck

          don’t squeeze, just collar

the song hitches, breast pulled in

if you threaten, he will bow, he will tuck his head under his wing until the danger

          has passed

and then

          the tune, the lover, plea for help

          he’s back

reach in, put your thumb and first finger around the songbird’s neck

          tighten

          he will stop

          no song

          close the door, take away the key

actually, take away the door, don’t even have a door, doors are overrated

          why would you have to leave?

          those gold bars, paint them black

          bars were gilded by honeyed tongue, bars are black with venom

you taint him

the songbird has no way out

the songbird beats its wings against with bars with no give

the songbird sings to no avail

            the door that does not exist remains slammed closed

the songbird sinks to the bottom of the cage

the songbird no longer sings

if the songbird no longer sings

the songbird is just a bird

with no voi-

**Author's Note:**

> weird drabbly poem type thing.


End file.
